A collection of Weasley Twins fanfics
by StrangerLosers011
Summary: A series of fanfics about everyone's favourite twins! thease stories were written for #HPWMM Facebook challange. Hope you enjoy!
1. Joining Freddie

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is written for the Harry Potter World of Magic and Mystery's Order Leader's Fanfiction competition! The characters I got are Fred and George Weasley. The main character in this story is George. The prompts that were given to me by #OrderLeader are Cancer and Wizard's Chess. I'll put the prompt words in bold for you. The word count is: 1266**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Weasley twins or any other recognizable characters. I am not being paid to write this its just for fun.**

HPWMM ORDER LEADER'S FANFIC CONTEST

STORY 1

MAIN CHARACTER: GEORGE WEASLEY

PROMPTS: CANCER, EXERCISE

TITLE: **Joining Freddie**

"George, I'm so sorry…. he's gone."

One sentence. That's all that it took for George Weasley's world to come crashing down. At first, he hadn't cried. To him, this was all a mistake. Fred was going to come back. He couldn't be gone. It wasn't possible. They had a shop that they had to re-open later. He couldn't do it alone. He needed Fred.

But when George walked into the Great Hall, and saw Fred's body, still and lifeless, reality hit him like a ton of bricks. George ran to him and seized him by the shoulders.

"Fred! FRED! WAKE UP! Fred, please wake up! I don't like this joke anymore! Stop pretending! Please wake up! FRED!"

George felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Said Mr Weasley, trying not to cry.

George pulled his lifeless twin into a gentle hug.

"I'll see you again, one day, Freddie. I promise.

… **.…..xx…...…xx…**

"I do." Said George.

"I now pronounce George Weasley and Angelina Johnston, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Four years had passed since Fred's death. George had had a hard time coping at first. He hadn't celebrated a birthday since, feeling that he couldn't blow out the candles alone.

Angelina had helped him through it. She understood him. George married her because he knew that Fred would approve. Fred wanted him to be happy, and Angelina made George happy. For their wedding, George had worn Fred's suit form Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, chosen strawberry cake, Fred's favorite, and had even reserved him a seat in the front row. George knew he was there.

… **.…..xx…...…xx…**

"It's a boy!"

George felt tears slip down his cheeks as the Healer passed him his son. He was very careful not to drop the tiny bundle lying in his arms. George and Angelina had already discussed baby names and decided on Roxanne, after Angelina's late grandmother, if it was a girl, and Fred, after George's twin, if it was a boy.

"Hey there, little Freddie." Said George, sitting down on a nearby chair, as his legs had turned to jelly. "You are the spitting image of your daddy, which means you also look very similar to your namesake.

The baby had big brown eyes, with a small tuft of ginger hair on top of his head.

"Your Uncle Fred would have loved you so much."

… **.…..xx…...…xx…**

"Daddy, when is it your birthday?"

George put down his newspaper and craned his neck to look at the calendar.

"In about a week."

"Are you going to have a party? And cake?" asked five year old Fred.

George sighed. "Sorry, buddy, I just don't have parties anymore."

"Why not? Parties are fun."

"Okay, tell you what. I will have a cake, but you must help me blow out the candles. Deal?"

"Deal!" said Fred, jumping up and down with excitement.

So, for the first time in nine years, George blew out the candles with Fred.

… **.…..xx…...…xx…**

"Make sure to send us a Hogwarts toilet seat! And if you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disown you."

"GEORGE!"

"Sorry, only joking." Said George, leaning to the side to avoid a slap from Angelina.

"I want to go to Hogwarts too." Said six-year-old Roxanne.

"When you're older." When George saw her lip quiver, he threw in quickly, "Why don't we go over to Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry's house? You can play with James and Albus, and feel baby Lily kicking inside of Aunty Ginny's tummy."

A few days later, an owl flew through their open window and dropped a roll of parchment on the kitchen table before nibbling at the corner of some toast and flying away.

"It's from Fred!"

 _Dear mum and dad_

 _I'm in Gryffindor! You're stuck with me. When Professor McGonagall read out my name and saw me, she nearly cried. I have no idea why. Anyway, I sat next to my cousins, Molly, Teddy and Lucy on the train. Molly is my Gryffindor Prefect and Lucy is in Ravenclaw. And guess what? I saw Teddy and Victorie SNOGGING! How gross is that? Oh, and yesterday, when I was unpacking, I dropped my wand and it rolled under the bed, so I bent down to get it and I saw that someone had carved something under the bed. I saw the name 'Fred Weasley'. Do you think I got Uncle Fred's bed? I don't get why dad and Uncle Fred hated Potions so much. Its my favorite subject. Though, that's probably because I have Potions with the Hufflepuffs, which means I get to see Nicole Joans. She's so pretty, you guys would like her. I've got to go now, Professor Binns gave me SO much homework. If he wasn't already dead, I think I'd kill him._

 _Love, Fred._

… **.…..xx…...…xx…**

"I do."

George watched and smiled as he witnessed his son marry the love of his life. Nicole was expecting a baby boy, due in mid-May. Roxanne had been proposed to a week previously and had plans on having children with her fiancé Lewis. Everything was perfect.

Until George got sick.

… **.…..xx…...…xx…**

"I'm so sorry. Its **cancer**."

Telling the family had been the worst part. Fred and Roxanne had cried and hugged him. Bill and Charlie sent back owls saying they were coming home from France and Romania as soon as they could. Percy had kept a straight face and told him that he would happily help pay for the treatments if needed. Ron had gone pale and was lead to a seat by Hermione, who looked pale and sweaty herself. Ginny had sobbed and hugged him, whispering, "I can't lose both of you." Harry had to pry Ginny off of George so he could go throw up. Harry looked as if he was about to throw up. And Molly had locked herself in her room for three days, refusing to talk or eat. She just sat on her bed, looking through the twin's photo albums.

… **.…..xx…...…xx…**

Two years later, George lay in his bed, dying. Despite the chemotherapy, radiation, operations, more chemotherapy, no hope was left for George. He was told to go home and let nature take it's course. He had been blessed with three grandchildren, Fred and Nicole's son, William, and Lewis and Roxanne's twin girls, Khloe and Kassidy.

George could hear Angelina in the kitchen, quietly talking to Roxanne while making lunch. George was about to call out and ask her for a drink of water when he started to feel strange. His body was overcome with a tingling sensation, as if someone had dipped him into a cold pool in the middle of winter. George looked up, and saw someone familiar floating down towards him. He had seen that face before, he just couldn't remember where. As the figure got closer, George was able to make out its face a bit more.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah. Its me, Georgie."

"What are you doing here?" George asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"To come and get you. It's time."

George sighed. "What's it like up there?"

"Its beautiful. I've been watching down on you. You ready?"

"Does it hurt? Dying?"

"Quicker and easier then falling asleep."

George bit his lip and took Fred's hand. He felt as if he was floating. Turning back, George saw his body, still and lifeless.

"I bet I can still kick your arse at **Wizard's Chess** anyway." Said Fred, smiling.

George chuckled and followed his brother into the afterlife; the empty space in his heart was full of love for the first time in 32 years. All was well.


	2. Identical

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story for HPWMM fanfic contest! Hope you enjoy it. And no, I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **HPWMM FANFIC CONTEST**

 **MAIN CHARACTER: GEORGE WEASLEY**

 **PROMPTS: EXERCISE, HIDING**

 **WORD COUNT:2667**

 **TITLE: IDENTICAL**

 ***George's thoughts** *

When people look at us, they see us as 'The Weasley Twins', never just Fred or George. Never as individuals. Fred doesn't mind the attention, he likes being a twin, but sometimes, I wish we weren't twins. I don't like being the same. I mean, yeah, sure it was fun to wear matching clothes and confuse people when we were little, but the novelty's worn off. I want to be my own person, but better then Fred.

Fred was born two minutes before me, so he's older. But, he's also so much better then me at everything. He's better at Quidditch, he gets better grades, and we have the same face, yet he is the 'cute one?' And, he's skinnier then me.

I never really used to think about my weight, until a few months ago. It had started out as a comment, a joke. Fred and I were on our way down to the common room to meet our friends for breakfast, when I tripped. Fred instinctively reached out to grab me, but only managed to seize the ends of my robes, and we both went tumbling down the stairs. We laughed along with the crowd, and even gave a couple of bows. I remember saying; "If Fred wasn't such a klutz, he'd have caught me."

Then, Fred said something that I will never forget.

"Oh yeah? Well, if your fat arse wasn't so heavy, I wouldn't have fallen."

I know it was only meant as a joke, but that comment really got to me. I couldn't stop thinking about it. So, after breakfast, I ran back upstairs and examined myself in the mirror. I had defiantly grown since last year. It was all in my head. If anyone else had looked, they would have seen a flat stomach, but all I saw was fat rolls. I guess that's what Anorexia does to you.

 ***End of George's thoughts** *

….xx.…...…..…..xx….…..…..…

For the next few weeks, George only ate small amounts of fruits and vegetables, and started **exercising**. Every day, he would wake up at 5, run a few laps around the Quidditch pitch, and then head to the Room of Requirements, where he would think about needing gym equipment, and exercise for two hours. He would return to his dorm at 7:45, and get back into bed and pretend to be asleep until the others woke up. No one knew what he was doing. He felt kind of bad for **hiding** it from Fred.

'No, don't tell him.' George thought to himself. "He's the reason you're doing this.' George felt a pang of guilt. 'He is your twin. He's your womb-mate. But he's the better twin, and if I can't be better at him at anything else, I'll be skinnier.'

Winter came, and so did snow, which meant he could no longer run his laps around the Quidditch pitch. To make up for the lost exercise, George trained for three hours every morning and evening. He would have to sneak out of Gryffindor tower at midnight, when everyone was asleep, so no one would question him. Unfortunately, the twins had given the Marauder's Map to Harry two years previously, so George had to pray that he wouldn't get caught.

However, one night, as he was on his way to the Room of Requirements, he ran into Professor McGonagall as she was on her way to the kitchens for a cup of tea. And he literally ran into her. George had been looking over his shoulder, keeping an eye out for teachers when he had run right into his Head of House.

"Mr Weasley! What on earth do you think you're doing, roaming the corridors at night? Honestly, Fred, I expect better from you."

"I'm George." Said George, hanging his head in shame.

"Right, well, whoever you are, nothing gives you the right to be out of bed at this hour. Twenty points from Gryffindor, and you may not visit Hogsmeade tomorrow. Now, back to bed. And don't even think about getting up again, I'll be placing charms around the Portrait Hole, which will alert me if someone tries to leave past curfew. And I won't be taking them down anytime soon."

"Yes, ma'am." Said George, before turning and walking back to Gryffindor, tears burning in his eyes.

The next morning, George stood and looked at his body in the mirror. He hated it, and now he didn't have any way of exercising. He was so upset. So, after seeing his friends off to Hogsmeade, George went to the kitchens and stole a big piece of chocolate cake, and scoffed the lot in a few bites. He had to admit, it had felt good to eat the cake, but he was starting to regret it. He went to the bathrooms and sat down in front of the toilet, where he stuck his finger down his throat and promptly threw up the cake.

'This is brilliant." Thought George, rinsing out his mouth. 'I can eat whatever I want and not gain anything!'

So that's what he did. Whatever George ate, he did not let it digest, unless it was healthy and low in fat.

But George was starting to fear going home for Christmas. He knew that, as usual, his mother would pile up his plate and force food down his throat if she had to. 'I'll just throw it up later.' George thought to himself.

George sat with Fred, Lee, Angelina and Alicia on the way back to London. He joined in a few games, but refused lunch, claiming that he felt motion sick when Fred got suspicious.

"Are you sure, Georgie? I don't remember you getting motion sick last time we were on here."

"People change." Muttered George. He firmly pushed a hand into his stomach as it growled with hunger, and felt Fred's eyes on him.

"I-I'm just gonna go, ah, get some air."

George quickly slid past the groups of chatting teenagers on the train and locked himself in the small bathroom. He put his finger down his throat, once again, and threw up his breakfast.

George didn't feel like going back to his compartment, so he wandered down the small hallway until he found some friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hi, George." Chorused Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny.

"I see you two have finally admitted your feelings for each other. Congratulations. I was wondering when you'd finally get together."

"What do you mean, 'wondering?' I never told anyone I was gay." Said Harry, tightening his grip on Draco's hand.

"We all knew, Harry," said Ginny, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"The way you take forever to get ready-"

"And the way you stare at Draco's arse-"

"And how you could never get it up in bed-"

"GINNY!" Harry shrieked at his ex-girlfriend, while the others (minus George and Ron) laughed.

"That girly shriek also gives it away too." Said Hermione through giggles.

"You lot can sod off." Said Harry playfully.

"On a more serious matter, though," said Hermione, "Are you ok, George? You've haven't been eating that much, and your defiantly getting skinnier."

'Good' thought George.

"I'm fine, Hermione."

"I don't know. Are you sure you're not developing Anorexia?"

"Hermione, George is fine. He's a boy." Said Ron, voicing the obvious.

"So?!" exclaimed Hermione. "Honestly, Ron, how thick can you get? Boys can get Anorexia just as easy as girls. Just because it's more common in girls, it doesn't mean boys are immune to it."

"I'm fine, Hermione. Don't worry."

Hermione didn't say much more about the topic, but George still avoided looking her in the eye for the rest of the trip to London.

When they got off the train, Mrs. Weasley was the first to greet them.

"George? Is that you, love? You've gotten so skinny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in shock.

"Thanks, mum." Said George, kissing her cheek.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment. Oh well. I've got three and a half weeks to fatten you up."

'No thanks.' Thought George, but he just smiled and nodded at his mother.

….…xx….xx…

When he was little, Christmas was George's favorite holiday. He loved leaving out cookies and milk for Santa, and would lie awake in bed for hours, waiting to hear magical reindeer hooves on the roof.

But, as he grew older, the idea of Santa visiting every child in the world became more unrealistic; even if Santa did have a Time-Turner; and, getting the exact same presents as Fred lost it's fun. Of course, he was grateful for whatever present he got, but every time he walked past the list of names of people to buy presents for on the fridge, he wished he saw 'George' underneath 'Fred', rather then 'Fred and George' or just 'The Twins'.

Even so, when George opened his presents on Christmas day, everything was identical to Fred's. Two identical Weasley sweaters. Two identical boxes of fudge. Two identical Broomstick Servicing Kits. Present after present, identical, identical and identical.

"Thanks mum." He said through a forced smile as he unwrapped a scarf identical to the one that Fred had just opened.

"I'm glad you like it, Goodness, is that the time? Run upstairs children and get washed up for lunch, I'll clean this mess. Oh, and put your new sweaters on, I want a picture of you all."

So George collected his presents and ran upstairs, followed by Fred, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

George ran to the little bathroom quickly so that he could shower first. As he locked the door, he heard groans from the others, and the shuffling as they got in line.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before the others knocked down the door and told him to hurry up, George had a two minute shower and dried himself as fast as he could. He dressed and pulled his sweater over his head, only to find that it was way too big for him. He tried to make it look like it fit, but the angry shouts of the others forced him to open the door and let someone else have the bathroom.

After the girls had finally finished in the bathroom, the kids trooped downstairs.

"Right, I want all of you to stand by the Christmas tree." Said Mrs. Weasley, holding up her camera.

Out of the corner of his eye, George saw Harry shyly step out of the photo. Molly grabbed him before he could go much further and squeezed him in between Ron and Ginny. "You too, Harry love."

George distantly herd Harry mumble something about 'not being part of the family' and 'not wanting to intrude'

"Harry, you are as much Weasley as you are Potter, even if it isn't in your blood. You can't get rid of us that easily. You're probably just jealous that you didn't inherit the fabulous Weasley hair." Said George, flicking his hair while everyone laughed.

After the photos had been taken, George took of his sweater, and, to his dismay, noticed that Fred was also not wearing his jumper. 'Why must we always look the same?' George thought to himself.

Once everyone was comfortably sat around the table with food piled on their plates, Mrs. Weasley said "Fred, George, why aren't you wearing you're jumpers?"

"Mine's too big." Said George. "I've been working out and I've lost a lot of weight."

"Hey, me too!" said Fred.

"Are you serious?" Said George, starting to get angry.

"Yeah, I saw you running around the Quidditch pitch and saw how good you looked so I thought I'd try it too. Look, I've got abs now." Fred happily raised his shirt to show off his glowing six-pack.

George pulled his shirt up a little and examined his stomach. There was no six-pack, just a flat stomach with ribs sticking out. Anger getting the better of him, he stood up, throwing back his chair.

"ARE YOU FU*KING KIDDING ME! I'VE BEEN STARVING MYSELF, THROWING UP FOOD AND EXCERSISING TO THE POINT WHERE I CAN NO LONGER STAND, AND THEN YOU COME ALONG AND RUN A FEW LAPS OF THE PITCH AND BOOM YOU HAVE AN AMAZING BODY WHILE I'M STUCK WITH THIS!" Yelled George, ripping his shirt off and pointing to his tiny waist with ribs sticking out. "WHY IS EVERYTHING YOU DO BETTER THEN ME? YOU WERE IN GOOD SHAPE TO START WITH AND I WAS FAT AS AN ELEPHANT! I'M DONE WITH BEING IDENTICAL! I'M DONE WITH BEONG A TWIN!"

George turned and bolted to his room, leaving everyone else shocked and pale, while Mrs. Weasley was sobbing.

"I had no idea what he was going through! I'm an awful mother!"

"I knew it was Anorexia."

"He wasn't fat at all!"

"QUIET!"

Everyone fell silent a Fred yelled. "I'm going to go and talk to him. Don't follow me."

Fred quietly knocked on the door of the bedroom that he shared with George. "Georgie?"

"Go away."

But instead of going away, Fred opened the door to find George sitting on his bed with a pocketknife in his hand, and was in the process of making another cut on the bloody wrist.

"George…give me the knife."

George handed over the knife, rolled over and cried, huge sobs that racked through his body.

Fred went digging in his drawer and found a couple of hankies and an old t-shirt. He went over to George and pulled his twin closer to him. Fred let George cry into his shoulder while he tightly wrapped the hankies around George's wrist to stop the bleeding and then wrapped his whole arm in the t-shirt.

When he was done, Fred pulled George into a hug. "What's wrong, Georgie?"

"Everything. You're so much better then me. I'm fat, you have an amazing body, all the girls like you, not me, and even though our grades are nearly identical, yours are better then mine. I just want to be different. I want to be known as George, not 'one of the twins'."

"Okay, none of that is true. You are not fat, you never were. I know of lots of girls that like you that you don't know of, yeah, I'm better at Charms, but you're amazing at Potions, even with Snape sneering over your shoulder. You're special; Georgie, and I love you. I want you to be okay, and right now, you're not okay. Please promise me that you'll let us take you to the Healer and get you some counseling."

"I think Hermione was right. I think I do have Anorexia."

"I think so too. Why were you hiding all this from me, George?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell anyone."

"I think it's time you told someone then."

So George, held upright by Fred, went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room.

"Mum, could you make an appointment for me at the hospital? I want to know all about eating disorders, and how to treat them."

…xx…...xx….

One year later, George left St Mungo's after his last counseling session. The climb back up the mountain of happiness had been hard, but he had done it. He had beat Anorexia. His life now revolved around the quote: 'It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together then it does to fall apart.' George promised himself that he would never let himself fall apart again.

 **A/N: Hi! Sorry its taken sooooooo long to update, I've had laptop problems and have just finished Exam week so I haven't had much spare time. Anyway, this story of George's struggle to accept who he is and love himself is dedicated to anyone whom has ever suffered from Anorexia, self harm, or anyone who is still learning to love themselves. You are beautiful! xx**


End file.
